Halloween II
Halloween is the first part of the special Halloween installment which is set to follow the events of When a Stranger Calls. It is the thirteenth episode of Season 2 and the twenty third episode of the series overall. It is set to air on October 18, 2016 as a two hour Halloween Special. Summary 8 months after Kieran’s arrest, Emma is struggling to focus on her future. Noah and Gustavo have combined forces to create a best-selling graphic novel based on the Kieran Wilcox murders and Audrey is in a new relationship. Synopsis The teens explain the situation to Alex. They are unable to call for help due to a storm. Audrey is certain that Jeremy committed the murders, due to him bringing them to the island to begin with and that he has the shears. Noah and Gustavo decide to try to fix the radio on Alex's truck, which has been dead for two years, hoping to use it get help. Emma explains to Alex the events of the two seasons and that she was involved in two killing sprees. Emma and Alex begin bonding due to their tragic pasts. Audrey assures Gina that they will make out alive and then asks her what she was doing all day on the island, which she claims was walking around all day. Gina gets angry, assuming that Audrey thinks that she is the killer, and leaves Audrey alone. Jeremy suddenly reappears outside a window and begs Emma and Audrey to let him in. The teens decide to let Jeremy in, as Alex has a shotgun (from his great-grandfather) to shoot him with if he tries to kill anyone. Jeremy claims that after the bonfire, he passed out on the beach due to getting drunk. He woke up the next afternoon and took a swim to wash the drug off. He was heading back when he saw the killer placing Carpenter's severed head on the porch. The killer saw him, causing Jeremy to flee out of fright and get lost in the darkness. When he went to the Sheriff's station, he found the building and everywhere else empty, and when he found the lights on here, he decided to come in to take shelter. Alex locks Jeremy in a closet, as he would be safe in there if he's not the killer, and that if he is the killer, it's better that way. Audrey goes off alone to search for Gina upon learning she has gone missing and discovers that she has been taking photos of her and Emma on the island. Upstairs, Emma finds a message in blood written on the wall that says "NEVER". Audrey finds Gina and confronts her about the photos, who tells her that she took the photos since she is jealous of Emma, as Gina's last girlfriend cheated on her. Emma then shows the message to Audrey; just then, the power cuts out to the mansion. In Alex's van, Noah and Gustavo finally get the radio working and call the coast guard for help. Alex and Emma discover that Jeremy has escaped the closet and assume he is the killer. Noah and Gustavo inform Alex and Brooke that the coast guard is sending a boat in two hours. Jeremy encounters Gina, who he scares away. After she leaves, Jeremy discovers a photo and appears to be shocked by what he sees. The killer, now revealed to be Alex, attacks Jeremy and impales him with the shears, killing him. Brooke and Gustavo make up for bad times and kiss, when Noah and Audrey arrive. Brooke discovers a hidden passageway behind a bookcase, and the gang enter. Alex and Emma bond and kiss for the first time when they hear a noise; Alex orders Emma to lock herself in a room while he goes to investigate. Alex locks the gang in the tunnel and admires something in a trunk. Finding that the tunnel leads to Billie's house, Noah deduces that Reginald used the passage to frequently meet with Anna's mother, Lily. At one point, Anna refused his advances, and Reginald, not used to hearing "no", murdered Lily with shears. Noah further deduces that Reginald was the real murder, who killed Anna's family to remove witnesses. When Reginald attacked Anna, she killed him in self-defense, but not before being fatally wounded in the process. Anna succumbed to her injuries on the dock and died there. Noah further deduces that Mrs. Whitman moved Reginald's body to the bed, so that her family would not be disgraced. Afterward, Brooke finds Jeremy's corpse and discovers the photo. It shows Billie and Alex Whitman together at his van, though the Alex in the photo doesn't look like the one in real life; they realize the Alex they know is an imposter and rush back upstairs. Emma is briefly attacked by the killer, but she manages to force him out of the room. "Alex" then takes off his costume and convinces Emma to let him in. Emma finds the trunk Alex looked at before due to a blood trail and finds the corpse of the real Alex Whitman. Emma realizes that "Alex" is the killer, who reveals that his real name is Tom Martin. Tom explains that he committed the murders for Emma; he is in love with her and explains they are alike, revealing that his real parents didn't die in a plane crash, they were actually murdered in front of him. He was stuck with their bodies for three days until the police came and took them away. Tom, while stopping Emma's repeated attempts to escape, tries to convince her they are the perfect couple and reveals that he revived the Anna Hobbs legend in the news, so that Jeremy would bring the gang here. Pointing out that she wants to change her life, he offers to take away with him. Tom also reveals that he didn't kill Kieran and doesn't know who did. Emma pretends to agree, and when she has a chance, knees him in the groin and escapes, taking the shears as a weapon. Tom searches for her in the house with his shotgun, and is distracted when he encounters Gina, allowing Emma to stab him in the back with his own shears, injuring but not killing him. An injured Tom runs upstairs and confronts Emma, who declares that she doesn't need him and that she's "Emma Duval". Enraged, Tom attempts to attack her, only to be shoved off the balcony to his death. In the aftermath, Gina and Audrey make up, with Audrey explaining that Emma is an important part of her life, but still wants to be with her. Brooke decides she is taking Gustavo to New York, acknowledging that she doesn't want to be apart from him. Noah does a monologue on his podcast to reveal the truth about Anna Hobbs, while Emma signs herself up for Lakewood college and Kevin is seen standing over Kieran's grave. As Noah questions who killed Kieran, a man named "Mr. James" checks himself in a hotel in Lakewood.... Body Count 1) Jeremy Blair - Stabbed in the shoulder and stomach with garden shears (Tom Martin) 2) The REAL Alex Whitten - unknown method, before Halloween (Tom Martin) 3) Tom Martin - Stabbed in the back with his own garden shears, and shoved off a balcony to his death (Emma Duval) Category:Episodes